SIPT: Saiyans In Pink Tuxedos
by Rentol
Summary: When Vegeta gets a strange knock at the door what does he expect. Not two guys in pink tuxedos! Attempt at humor.
1. Predator Men SIPT

This is an attempt at humor so, blame the TV show's that I watch. and the internet. I don't own it, duh!  
  
Capsule Corp. Eleven AM Monday  
  
The predator skulked his way down the stairs, keeping his keen senses tuned to the sounds of its pack. Turning a corner, the vertically challenged beast spotted his prey. He leapt, tore it open and pulled out its insides. Sitting the spoils of the hunt, the predator began to tear at his food with his sharp teeth.  
  
Bulma had just gotten to bed, pulled the covers over her head when an overly squeaky noise pierced the silence. Sitting up she yelled, "VEGETA! ANSWER THE STUPID DOOR!" The before mentioned saiya-jin quickly dropped the contents of the fridge he had just raided, on the ground and scurried his way to the door speedily, knowing the fate of those who do not obey. Trunks hadn't left his room in a month.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" cried Vegeta, clutching his ribs at the sight of the two men on the other side of the door. "What are you laughing at?" one asked in a gravely voice. "Have you looked in a mirror?" Vegeta chocked out. The two men standing before him where dressed in tuxedos of fluresant pink with matching sunglasses. The other one raised an eyebrow, "Are you.ummm.Vegeta Oujisama?" "Of course you flueresantly dressed bakayaro." Vegeta smirked, putting on his I'm-the-greatest-in-the-world face. "Will you please step outside." The other said. Vegeta pretended to think, "Hmmmmmm. how about. no!" He promptly slammed the door in their faces. There was a knock at the door. Vegeta opened the door to see they were still standing there. "We implore you to reconsider." One said. "How about no." Vegeta slammed the door. There was a knock in a nearby cupboard. Vegeta slowly opened the door only to yell "no" and slam it again. He walked off grumbling about no-good bakas with stupid tuxes when the cupboard next emitted knocking noises.  
  
Capsule Corp. Vegeta's Room Twelve AM Monday  
  
The vertically challenged saiya-jin sat on his waterbed trembling, paranoia setting in to his ouji-brain. He had been opening every door in the place to find them behind it. Suddenly the door burst open and a huge figure burst out of the doorway squealing, "HIIIIIIIII LIIIIIIIIIIITTLE VEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGIE! Uhhhh. lil Veggie?" Goku looked around for a bit until, "Hey lil Veggie!" Goku pulled his bed covers from around his head, "What ya' doing down there?" "N-nothing K-kakarotto." Vegeta said glancing around. "Veggie, are you scared?" Goku teased. "NO! The great and power-" "-ful saiya-jin no ouji don't get scared." giggled Goku. Vegeta sweatdropped he had guessed it perfectly. Suddenly there was a loud yell from downstairs. "You didn't tell Onna you came here did you?" Vegeta said flatly. Goku grinned, "Nope." Vegeta glanced around, looking for an escape route when the window burst open and men in pink tuxedos swarmed into the room. They shoved gas masks on them, drugging them instantly. Chi-Chi chose this moment to burst into the room. "You're trying to take my Goku aren't you!" she screamed at the nearest person. "Yes ma'am we are." His comrade glanced over. The man pulled out a large banana out of his pocket. "Please look at the glowy thing." Chi-Chi looked at the banana, then at his pocket then at the banana. She looked up, "How that fit in there?" "I have no idea." He said then whacked her on the head with a crowbar.  
  
???????? ???????? Monday  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes to find himself strapped to a incredibly cold table. "Hi Veggie." Said Goku, who was similarly strapped to another table. "Where are we?" "Dunno, but it's really cold." The door next to them opened and a pink tuxedoed man walked in. "Welcome." Goku grinned. Vegeta frowned. "Hmmm. You are now part on the MIPT new branch, the SIPT. The MIPT tries to control all bad fashions on this planet. Your branch, on Japan alone." Vegeta smirked, "What a stupid thing! You bakas!" "Well, I'll leave you two to think about it." The man said closing and locking the door behind him. Goku looked at Vegeta, "Now what?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Will Vegeta and Goku become part of the SIPT or will they go home? Will the humor get better or will the author stuff it up? Will I stop rambling? Find out next time on Fanfiction.net. 


	2. Pink Tuxedos Crowbar Goku: Driver of Doo...

I got nuthin' to say.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Two men entered the room. The saiya-jins looked up only to get clothing thrown at them. Vegeta looked down and saw what was in the bag. The vertically challanged alien looked up with anger written all over his face, and growled, "I am not wear this!"  
"I gotta agree with Veggie with this." Goku said grinning nerviously.  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee(gasp)eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"  
Goku turned to Vegeta to see him equipped with big sparkly eyes and a huge grin on his face. Goku once again grinned nervously, "Uhhhhhhh... lil' Veggie?"  
"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssss. Kaka-chan?"  
"Stop grinning like that."  
"Whhhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyy?" grinned Vegeta.  
"It creeps me out."  
"ME BEING HAPPY CREEPS YOU OUT!?" cried Vegeta.  
"Last time you grinned at me like that I (shiver) ended up in a dress..." Goku cringed at the memory. "Uhhhh... just put it on." said one of the men, sweatdropping.  
"Put what on?" Goku cluelessly asked.  
Sweatdropping larger the man said, "The stuff in the bag."  
"I WILL NOT!" screamed Vegeta.  
"ME NEITHER!" yelled Goku.  
"YES YOU WILL!" yelled both men back.  
"WILL NOT!"  
"WILL TOO!"  
"NOT!"  
"TOO!"  
"NOT!"  
"TOO!"  
"NOT!"  
"TOO!"  
"NOT!"  
"TOO!"  
"NOT!"  
"TOO!"  
"NOT!"  
"TOO!"  
"NOT!"  
"TOO!"  
"NOT!"  
"TOO!"  
"NOT!"  
"TOO!"  
"NOT!"  
"TOO!"  
"I WILL NOT WEAR-!"  
  
  
  
  
"-a pink tuxedo." groaned Vegeta now sat in a hallway, decked out in a pink tuxedo, pink shoes. Goku sat next to him, simerly dressed. One of the men walked over to them and said dully, "Hello... I am... Agent Y. I will... be your... instructor in... the ways of... this organisation."  
Vegeta glanced up and asked, "What are we actually supposed to DO?"  
"Save... the world... once... then go... away." Goku meanwhile was searching his pockets for anything interesting. He pulled out a small cylander which had a button on it. Glancing at the Y and Vegeta he pushed the button and... a crowbar came out cracking the large saiya-jin between the eyes. "Ow." he squeked then collapsed.  
"Kakey!" cried Vegeta, "Wake up! Kuso! Wake up!" He shook Goku by his gi. When he heard a giggle. Goku opened one eye and then suddenly gripped Vegeta in a hug yelling, "Veggie-hugs!" Vegeta felt the redness climb into his face.  
"Hehehe... Kaka-chan!" said Vegeta in a dazed voice. He then promptly fainted.  
  
  
  
  
"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" an loud, unusually high pitch voice cut through the silence. Vegeta opened his eyes to find himself strapped into a car. "Wha?" said Vegeta confused.  
"HI VEGGIE!" cried the voice again.  
"Ka- Kakarotto! What aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Vegeta yelled as Goku swerved just missing a head-on with a car. "Heeeeeeeee! Veggie like my driving!?"  
"STOP THE CAR!" yelled Vegeta.  
"FLOP THE BAR?" yelled Goku back, unable to understand Vegeta.  
"STOP THE CAR!"  
"CLAP THE STAR?"  
"STOP THE CAR!!!!" Goku suddenly put his foot on the brake causing Vegeta to jerk forward only to be pulled back by the belt. Goku looked at him innocently, "What'd ya' say Veggie?"  
"KAKAROTTO YOU IDIOT! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!" Goku just grinned like an idiot then his expression turned to fear as he stared behind Vegeta. "J-j-j-j-j-j-jj-j!" Goku stuttered.  
Vegeta looked over his shoulder, "What Kakarotto?"  
Goku opened his mouth and, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
OOooooooooooooo what Did Goku see? I can't say... 'cause I haven't thought of it yet. 


	3. Joking THe Call FLUFFY! Crowbars

5:48 25/01/03  
Ummmmm... Nothing to say... errrrrr... I like cheese!  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
Vegeta spun around. "Kaka-mph!" Just as Vegeta started speaking Goku grabbed him a tight hug. "Heeheehee! Tricked ya Veggie!" giggled Goku.  
"Kakarotto, what were." Vegeta began. Goku gripped Vegeta tighter causing the smaller saiya-jin to melt into a puddle. Vegeta sat up and smacked Goku across the head. "Don't ever do that!"  
"Veggie don't like me..." Goku said quietly.  
Vegeta blanched, "N-no! Kakarotto, I didn't say that."  
"Veggie luvs me!" Goku litrelly yelled, causing passersby to stare at them. Goku was about to grab Vegeta again when the pint sized saiya-jin's phone rang.  
"Whadda ya want?" said Vegeta into the incredibly small machine (it was about the size of Vegeta's finger). "Mr. Oujisama... we have... a problem." said Y, "A... alien has... taken... Mrs. Son... hostage."  
"I thought we were fashion police."  
"..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"Fine. Tell us where there being held hostage."  
"According... to radar... right infront... of you."  
Vegeta looked infront of the car to see a gigantic warehouse with a huge sign saying in hasty writing: "An alien is not holding Son Chi-Chi against her will."  
Vegeta stared. "Oh."  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta turned to Goku who was still in a lunging position. "Uhhhh... Kakarotto."  
"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssss Veggie-who-luvs-me?" Goku said with his big sparkly eyes.  
"Onnahasbeenkidnappedbyanalien." Vegeta said with out even taking a single breath. Goku eyes widened, "Chi-chan? Kidnapped?" Goku kicked the door open and ran into the warehouse. Vegeta just casually opened the door and strolled over to the building.  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta walked in and almost lost it. Goku was having a conversation with a purple, three headed, dragon looking person, who was about the size of a small pig. Chi-Chi was hanging over a vat of boiling oil, trying to scream through the sound proof glass. "Kakarotto. Onna's going for a swim." smirked Vegeta.  
"He won't answer because I have him under mind-control. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the alien, "And now to introduce myself my name is... Fluffy!"  
"Fluffy?" Vegeta said.  
"They where expecting a girl."  
"Oh."  
"Say hi "Kakarotto."" smirked Fluffy.  
"Hi lil' Veggie!" Goku said grinning.  
"Are you sure his under mind-control?"  
"Of course. Now slave, ATTACK!"  
  
  
  
  
"Wow you helped didn't you." Chi-Chi said sarcastically to a now chained Vegeta.  
"Shut up Onna."  
"Now I shall lower you into the bubbling oil! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Fluffy as he moved to pull the lever. "DIE!" he yelled as the captives fell towards the oil. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! KAKAY!" cried Vegeta who closed his eyes expecting to be fried.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Open your eyes Veggie!" Vegeta opened his to see Goku piggybacking him and carrying Chi-Chi to safety. "Why you-" started Fluffy.  
"Now now, don't swear. This fic's PG." smirked Vegeta. Fluffy leapt at Vegeta to only get flicked away into a wall. "That was... suprisingly easy." said Vegeta. "Uhhhhh... Goku what are you wearing?! I swear if this is a sick Ouji-trick I'll..." Chi-Chi said turning to Vegeta. "Nah, Veggie had nuthin' ta do with it. It was these guys and they..." Goku began explained.  
  
  
  
  
Chi-Chi laughed. "Yeh Goku, Sure." She grabbed Goku, "You're taking me home."  
"What about Veggie?" Goku said, gazing at Vegeta who fakely pouted and said,  
"Don't worry about me Kakay, I'll be fine."  
"Veggie!" Goku struggled to hug Vegeta but Chi-Chi dragged him out.  
"Hmph." Vegeta pouted, "I don't need him anyway..." Suddenly the doors burst open and a man ran in. He was also wearing a pink tuxedo. "Look at the banana." said the man quickly, "Look at the banana."  
"Why should I?!" Vegeta said.  
"Just look!"  
"Hmph... OK." The man sweatdropped, then pulled out a crowbar and cracked Vegeta over the head with it.  
  
  
  
  
"What if it a big bully gets him or a monster!" cried Goku, desprorate to return to his little buddy. "He's not going to die just because your not there." Chi-Chi said agravated. There was a knock at the door. Chi-Chi opened the door and all that could be heard from where Goku was, was "Look at the banana." and a loud clang. A man came around the corner, into the kitchen. "Look at the banana." said the man.  
"Oooooooooooooooooh! Banana!" Goku said. Clang! The man hit Goku over the head with his crowbar. "...banana..." Goku said again.  
"How am I supposed to make you forget if our scientifically proved methods don't work." said the man.  
Goku looked up, "Forget what?"  
"..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"Uhhhhhh... bye."  
"Bye!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta groaned, "Where am I?" 


End file.
